


If Queen Badiane Attacked

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon SuperS Movie. The corner of Queen Badiane's mouth almost reached her eye as soon as the Sailor Soldiers appeared in her castle.





	If Queen Badiane Attacked

I never created Sailor Moon.

The corner of Queen Badiane's mouth almost reached her eye as soon as the Sailor Soldiers appeared in her castle.  
Dark lightning bolts writhed around her. Queen Badiane continued to smile even when their attacks couldn't reach her. So they thought they were going to release the children from their Dream Coffins. Prevent the Black Dream Hole from growing. Another attack from a Sailor Soldier struck the invisible barrier that surrounded her. Protected her from harm.

Queen Badiane viewed lightning knocking every Sailor Soldier down. Unconscious.

After the Sailor Soldiers were placed in Dream Coffins, Queen Badiane remained near them. Her smile was never replaced another time. She was safe when she had the barrier and the Dream Coffins protected the Sailor Soldiers from harm. Usually safe in their dream worlds.

THE END


End file.
